This invention relates to a combined toilet tissue and music dispenser in which music is played in response to the withdrawal of the toilet tissue. Additionally, the device of the instant invention now for the first time provides a simple and easy device for toilet paper dispensing device that automatically dispenses music, an air freshener, and light which is particularly helpful at night.
Alternative technology is available in the form of U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,313 which was issued for pre-moistened toilet paper and dispenser, said toilet paper 1% may be perfumed.
An aromatic system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,938, where the fragrance is discharged in connection with the flushing of the toilet. Similar objectives are obtained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,228; 4,209,864; and 4,168,550. Additionally, a toilet tissue wetting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,738 which said device interconnected with the water closet tank.
Deodorizer dispensing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,954 and 5,016,781 and 5,390,833, none of the foregoing relate to toilet paper actuating systems.
None of the foregoing inventions is designed to automatically activate music, and light or fragrance upon removal of toilet paper.
To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently and automatically provides music which is played in response to the withdrawal of the toilet tissue.
This wonderful innovative way of dispensing toilet tissue is functional and entertaining. It conveniently provides music by tape or radio, providing an aromatic dispenser to cure bathroom odors and automatically actuated night light--all activated by the rolling of the toilet paper.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.